Only You
by snsdtaenyfan13
Summary: Dre left for Detroit, leaving Meiying heart broken and Cheng brooding over the loss of his best friend. But can the two depressed teens heal each other? Paring- Meiying/Cheng. In case you're wondering, they're fifteen in this story. My first oneshot.


**A/N: My first oneshot. Pairing is Chenying or Meing (which ever you prefer). ****Enjoy! ****(And sorry if my writing is a bit off- I wrote this a while ago when I FIRST saw The Karate Kid, and I was so… moved and emotional by the movie and Cheng's obvious attractions towards Meiying which she denied…)**

**Disclaimer: The Karate Kid characters in this are not mine, nor is the other fanfiction "The Karate Kid" my property. I don't own anything, except for Meiying's description from Cheng's side; Wen Wen Han (actress for Meiying) doesn't really look like my description, it was just a description I made from a... 'personal affair' (the person _I _love).**

**

* * *

**

"Why would you do that?" I demanded. Meiying glowered at me.

"He left Cheng. He _left_. Cheng, he was my whole world. I won't live without him; I won't let you get in my way again," Meiying growled; the growl wasn't very impressive or intimidating, considering the frustration I felt at myself, the pity I felt for her, the depression I felt for her, and all the love I'd ever felt in my life for her gushing up inside me… and because she was wearing an oxygen mask. I was slightly shocked, nonetheless; Meiying's flawlessness, brilliancy, beauty, and unimaginably overjoyed personality usually didn't make her resort to growling… or suicide.

I had no idea how I could have missed it; but then again, I _was_ a bit busy brooding over the departure of my best friend and trying to find ways to comfort Meiying (not that that was a fit excuse in any way)...

_

* * *

Dre couldn't be gone… he just couldn't. He was amazing; he was my best friend. He was confident and brave, more than even myself (for why had I not stood up to Master Li when he had asked me to break Dre's leg? But then, of course, I loathed Dre for stealing Meiying… though she was never mine, after all…) and for once, I could see why she chose him. But that still didn't erase the remorse I felt for hurting him so drastically before… maybe he would've stayed if I hadn't… maybe Meiying wouldn't have resented me for those painful, abhorrent days where Meiying wouldn't have spared me a first glance…_

_ What could I do though? I shot a sideways glance at the girl who was my universe; she was brooding. Silent tears were running down her enraged, depressed, and most of all, bemused (or some expression that proved she didn't believe _he_ had truly left to return to Detroit and that this was just another nightmare) face as she glared out the open window. She leaned forward slightly, staring at the pavement, as though measuring the distance from the window to the floor…_

_ I wondered why for a few moments, before staring at my hands again… (How could I have been so _stupid _then?) My usual method of murmuring soothing words and holding her wouldn't work; the shock and depression we were both feeling couldn't go away just like that. Not from one hug. Not from one word. Not from one paragraph... Not from a thousand words… Not from one… actually… maybe… _

_ What if it mended Meiying's heart break? As well as my own (though mine was due to her choosing someone else)? What if it made us appreciate each other's company enough to ease and forget the pain of losing Dre? Would it work?_

_ A muffled thud and a bloodcurdling scream shattered my train of thought and I leapt up. My eyes darted around the room, trying to find the culprit of the mortifying scream. Then it clicked- Meiying was gone. I rushed to the large, lead-framed, viewing window on the side of Meiying's room, searching for her on the concrete pavement._

_ Looking down lead to an appalling sight; Meiying, my beautiful pale-skinned (with an olive-toned complexion not to mention hint to her skin), ebony-haired, hazel-eyed girl was lying in a pool of dark, wet, scarlet blood, her eyes slowly glazing over as she writhed in pain and continued to scream mindlessly. For a moment, nothing but empty words of rage and screaming tormented my head… it made me think remotely of a vampire transformation. I shook off the ridiculous thought, personally making a note to cause myself much required pain for such ludicrous thoughts and- FOCUS, I scolded myself. Taking a sharp breath, I used Master Li's- Li's (as I could no longer think of that vile, cruel, piece of crap as a Master any longer) technique and leapt off as well. However, unlike Meiying, I wasn't attempting suicide (or even murder), so I was cautious, oh-so-exceedingly vigilant, to land far away from Meiying's broken body and on the balls of my feet. _

_ I swiftly snapped out my iPhone and rapidly murmured instructions to the paramedics, who promised to be on their way and arrive at the Yu Manor in five minutes; I couldn't remember much of the conversation, and even now, I could only remember the one word repeated over and over from the conversation. Meiying. _

_ I held Meiying's gory, wrecked body gingerly; resting her on my own body, tenderly rubbing her face and promising everything was going to be okay. The only thing I remembered her being able to say was… _

_ "From one… Cheng… it can work… Just from one-," She had gasped before her voice choked off, sending me into a spiraling living hell of agony, and losing consciousness.

* * *

_

I gritted my teeth.

"He's _gone _Meiying, he's not coming back! Get _over _him," I growled at first, before I said the last sentence in a pleading, soft tone. Her hazel eyes, lightly touched with a mixture of jade and silver, sparkling with the gleam of extra uniqueness only _she _possessed, bored into my uneventful, uninteresting, sable ones **(A/N: Sorry for any Cheng-lovers, but I have to show his humble side, too)**.

"Have you?" She demanded, her voice barely above a whisper. I fell silent; I couldn't reprimand her to do such things when I myself couldn't take my own advice.

"I'm sorry," I said gently, finally breaking the agonizingly lengthy silence. "I shouldn't be a hypocrite that way."

"I forgive you," Meiying smiled. I had to fight to smile back; not that she looked unattractive; I could never think such things of my alluring, enchanting Meiyi, but her face only triggered depression and pity and even more aggravation towards the monstrous, ignorant side of me which led to this.

There were deep, circles under her eyes, dark circles that jumped out because her face was all haggard. She was definitely thinner, probably due to the blood loss. I winced as I thought these… these _true _words. Her skin seemed tight- like her cheekbones might have broken right through it if she beamed any wider. Most of her ebony, silky hair was split-ended, dry, and stuck limply to her forehead and neck, to the sheen of sweat that covered her pale, chalky-white skin. There was something about her fingers and wrists that looked so fragile it was scary.

"I'm so sorry; I wish I could have saved you… I was being ignorant, I'm so sorry-," I babbled on and on until Meiying frowned- an interruption as she probably didn't have enough strength to raise her hand.

"No, I'm glad you didn't. I told you, you aren't going to stop me. I can't, I just _can't _live without him, Cheng. Please," She whispered earnestly, _pleadingly_. Her eyes lost the sparkle, and without the gleam, her eyes seemed dead and… lost. Like a little girl trapped, looking for someone to hold… like a protector… like _me_.

"No," I disagreed, though every fiber in my body screamed, _IDIOT! _at me, begging me to let her lie silently, to rest, to _heal_. "You've never tried."

"Yes, I have, in case you haven't noticed," She argued. I growled and finally sighed.

"Meiying, you haven't tried loving someone else! Choose someone _better_; someone who cares and loves you enough to do anything for you and to stay with you forever! Why don't you _ever_ pick right? Choose right! Just choose right for _once_! Try, just please try," I pleaded. Meiying looked shaken; as if I had just slapped her across the face. She finally exhaled a breath I didn't know she was holding and glowered at me.

"Then who _should _I choose, oh-so-brave-and-mighty, wise Cheng?" She spat, her voice full of excessively necessary venom. "There's no one who cares for me like him."

"That's not true," I insisted. How could she not see it? _How_? Had she never felt anything for me? Not the way I felt for her? Was that all I was doomed to be? Her best friend?

I'd never been much of a gambler, but I decided to take just this one shot **(A/N: Haha, sorry for the horrible pun, continue reading)**.

"Meiying, there is someone, just please open your eyes and see… I promise… they'll mend you and make you forget about him… they can make you happier than he could and love you much more than he could… your parents _want _you to choose them- him."

Meiying's eyes were puzzled. She leaned closer, and my heart accelerated and my breathing cut off as her gentle, amazing, _gorgeous_ face was just inches from my own.

"_Who_?"

"… Me. Meiying, I'm in love with you. You make my world go 'round. You turn it upside down. You make my sun rise in the morning and set. You sent my heart on an episkey ride. You are my beautiful flower, Meiying Jinee Yu. Only you. My heart beats only for you. I love you and… I want you to choose me instead of him. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth our there so that you know your options," I finished, pouring my heart's deepest and greatest desire into a poorly described way of how I felt about her. But I wasn't finished.

"I love everything about you Meiying. I love how you look like an adorable chipmunk sometimes- all the time. I love how your smile is dazzling and enchanting and makes my head spin. I love the little dimples, which aren't necessarily dimples, but anyway, the dimples around the corners of your mouth that appear when you smile or laugh or do that unique smirk. I love how your skin is reflective, smooth, and olive-toned. I love how your complexion is delightful, and makes 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' look like people rather than chipmunks. I love how your hair is ebony and silky, and how it has light, bronze highlights in it, but from the sun, not a salon like other girls who have to _try _to be good-looking; I love how cute it looks in a ponytail. I love how your eyes become a flawless shade of brunette and gleam with that special sparkle when you smirk or smile at me, and how you only do that for me. I love how little you are, and how your hand fits perfectly into mine. I love how brilliant, amazing, and talented you are. I love how you're talented at the violin, but even more spectacular and faultless at the flute. I love how your personality is always amazing. I love how quiet, sweet, caring, respectful, honorable, and kind you are. I love how you can be lazy yet ideal at the same time. I love _you_. I'm in love with you. And whenever I close my eyes, I see your face, you, and only you. My heart belongs to you, Meiying, and only you."

I leaned forward, so our faces were only inches apart. I watched silently, enjoying the effect of my words. She was breathtaking when she was shocked and breathless. Unthinkingly, I leaned even closer, so our foreheads were touching, and our noses lightly skimmed each other. Meiying gasped, as if she was fighting an urge and losing, and backed away, looking just a _bit _remorseful and hesitant. Slightly wounded, I pulled back leisurely; dejectedly.

"Sorry," I murmured sincerely and truthfully; careful not to let any pain deflect in my voice. Meiying was a kind, sweet, sincere person; she would say she loved me without thinking about to make me feel better, and that's not what I wanted. I really, truly, and purely loved her; I wanted to hear the words when she truly meant it. I glanced at the time on the digital watch on the coffee table next to Meiying's bed (next to the vase of white roses and cherry calolilies; they were Meiying's favorite flowers); it was midnight. Not wanting to keep her awake and away from much needed rest, I decided it was time to take my leave. I bent slowly, gauging her reaction before softly pressing a loving and gentle kiss to her forehead; relishing and savoring the moment of my lips pressed to her soft, delicate, forehead... warm bliss. She immediately jerked her head up with a mixture of a delight and slightly shocked and uncomfortable expression.

"I shouldn't have pressed that much emotion and... _confession_ onto you... so soon. Get some rest, it's midnight. I'll be back tomorrow, well today, later, in the morning... if you want," I added, smiling slightly, though the expression didn't reach my eyes. Meiying nodded. I stood up and grabbed my khaki jacket. As I was half-way out the exit of Meiying's hospital bed, her soft, musical voice called out behind me.

"I always do. I promise I'll have an answer by tomorrow," Meiying smiled; the same, chalky, twist of lips and tightening of skin she had done before. I prayed to god some motivation or health would regain my love soon... if this girl didn't pull through, my life had no meaning- I wasn't living without her. With a jolt, I just realized what a hypocrite I was to her for her situation with Dre... but I loved her more passionately, had loved her longer, and just... just, just _more_ than she loved Dre. My heart pulsed with grief, knowing I could do nothing, though I was willing to risk everyone in the world so that she could pull through- including myself, of course.

"Pinky promise?" I asked, entering the room again and offering my littlest finger. She grinned (her teeth had a light glow of rose from the recently cleaned blood, making me shudder and wish with all my heart that I could have saved her) and wrapped her own around mine, making my heart race and a warm, searing, tingling sensation run from the tip of my finger to my shoulder; which usually happened whenever I made any physical contact with Meiying.

"I pinky promise," She swore, before withdrawing her finger.

"Get some rest. G'night," I said, exiting for the second time.

"Goodnight," A soft, ghostly whisper trailed after me.

* * *

That night was the most mortifying night of my life; I had horrible, realistic dreams full of Meiying's suicide, Dre's suicide, my own suicide, Meiying's funeral, Meiying denying my feelings... Meiying being murdered... by Dre...

With a terrified shriek (or a yell; to this day I _still _couldn't distinguish the sound I had made out of fear) I hurtled out of my thick, snow-white blanket. I sat straight up on my bed, my chest (I really didn't feel the need to wear anything but boxers on summer nights) heaving, drenched in cold sweat (as well as the rest of my body), trying to force myself to believe that it was a nightmare... and it wouldn't come true... would it? **(A/N: Now, if you're imagining Cheng shirtless, I really, _really_, don't need to hear about in a review.)

* * *

**More anxious and nervous and longing than I'd ever been in my life to see Meiying, I edged into her room, my ebony hair sticking up in every direction, wearing an amethyst and onyx checkered button-up shirt with dark jeans and a cobalt digital watch (today I had decided not to wear my gold Kung Fu chain). I glanced at her, and was slightly relieved and at the same time disappointed to find that she was staring at the ceiling (and not me), arms at her sides, palms up. However, I was relieved to see she looked much better rested than I was, slightly healthier than yesterday (at least her hair was pulled into an adorable ponytail- my favorite hairstyle for her -and it was even, not sticking up in signs of distress like mine, not to mention there was color in her cheeks and she seemed slightly... less fragile than before?), and her face was impassive, not disappointed or betraying any kind of emotion.

"Err, hi?" I attempted weakly to start a conversation. She didn't look at me and ignored this, gently resting her still delicate hands on the stomach of her paper, mint-green, hospital dress; I couldn't blame her- it sounded pathetic to my own ears. Finally she looked at me, and the expression and health in her eyes made my heart flicker with hope- she _would _pull through. Right then and there I wanted to dance a jig and sprint and gingerly but lovingly pull Meiying into a tight embrace **(A/N: Not a kiss, just an embrace; not every teenage drama oneshot has to involve a series of kisses or a long make-out session)**, but I fought back that advocate and focused only on her.

"You're feeling better, right?" I smiled, kneeling down next to the edge of her bed. She nodded, than turned to me, opening her mouth, before hesitating. Then she sighed and launched into what my heart had been waiting for and doing gymnastics for.

"You know, you were right. I never noticed it until now, but I do love you. More than him. I'm in love with you, Cheng. I only have a school-girl crush on Dre- I'm surprised I didn't notice. I love you and I'm in love with you. And only you," Meiying whispered, quoting from my previous speech the night before, smiling her true, dazzling smile, not the chalky, forced one, the gleaming sparkle in her eye returning, making my breathing cut off and my heart accelerate; I shuddered with pleasure as her lips brushed mine (as she had gradually began leaning forward with each word until our foreheads were pressed against each other and our noses were lightly skimming- our eyes tightly shut as if to mask the butterflies soaring in our stomach) when she whispered the words that made my sun rise again; that made my sun fight off the eclipse of the crashing reality that there was another alternative to her answer… and her life. "I just never noticed. I was up for a few hours thinking about it- at one I decided I didn't, at two, I decided I had a crush, at three, I decided that it was just a best friend thing everyone went through, but then, I started going through all our memories and the strange feelings I got around you, and how much more you mattered to me than Dre and anyone else in the world, including me, and at four, I knew I loved you." Color began to return to her cheeks, and the little meter that showed her heart rate sped up, not in the overly-hastened way that would show that she was dying, but _returning_. I beamed at her speech and at this, only frowning slightly when she said I mattered more than her; she was my universe- I wouldn't exist without her, I was worth nothing compared to her, however, I brushed that aside and only leaned closer, if possible, eyes still shut. We waited silently for several moments, unsure who would begin, but both prepared and anticipating the embrace to follow.

I was the one to close the gap, predictably. Gently, and gingerly, I pressed my lips to her, silencing each other's pointless blundering, and savoring every moment of it. Our fluttered open in slight shock but mostly delight then closed simultaneously; my wild imagination was enough to create a personal heaven right there at the pallid, hospital bed I was kneeling next to. Her lips were warm, soft, and delicate, fitting perfectly into the curve of mine- moving tenderly against mine. We didn't show our love ardently, but passionately; definitely not what other couples would do as they would 'make-out' for their first kiss. My heart did a leap of joy and a few other gymnastics when I realized Meiying and I were, indeed, a couple- a true, loving couple. We let the kiss flow, Meiying's fragile hands resting on my chest as I gently held her face, rubbing leisurely and placid, comforting circles on her cheekbones. I let every positive emotion flood our kiss- love, passion, delight… all the other emotions I felt when I saw her. She did as well, and the constant, mind-bending flow of emotions was enough to make my mind spin and my heart accelerate. But the kiss… _that_ made me nearly pass out. The way our lips moved together, in ways they'd never moved before, though familiarly, as if we'd been made for only this, the way they moved _lovingly_, made my heart race.

We broke apart, gasping for breath. While we did this, we never broke eye contact. Though we were both desperately in need of air, we beamed at each other, and whispered, breathlessly, and at first, we were so out of breath, we could barely understand each other. So we stopped and I wrapped my arms around Meiying's shoulders as she loosely held onto my waist. We stood their for several moments, as I let my feelings for Meiying burst out into that one, gentle embrace. I caressed her face softly before we both bored our own eyes into each other's and murmured in unison, "Only you."

**

* * *

A/N: Awww, I love happy-endings. Fluffy and sweet is just the way I like my oneshots, especially Chenying ones. Invite me to the wedding you two! Haha, so what did you think? Please review, and I really, **_**really, **_**hope you enjoyed my first oneshot (a oneshot is a story with one chapter where either someone comforts/hurts someone and fixes whatever they did or is wrong, or someone comforts someone whose been hurt in a non-shown scene, or just where two people get together, for those of you who don't know)! **

**Always Grateful,**

**-John**


End file.
